


and like a sunset, you come back again

by circumstances



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: England - Freeform, Escape, Europe, M/M, Miss you, Night, POV Louis, Polaroid, Spring, Stars, Summer, Travel, Winter, one direction - Freeform, sunrise, sunset, the other boys aren't there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumstances/pseuds/circumstances
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i fucking hate you and the way your curly brown hair breaks through the moon light and the way you can stare at a sunset like the rest of the world doesn't exist. and yet, wherever you are, i hope your sunset is just as beautiful as you. (or the one where harry goes away and louis is left to wonder.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	and like a sunset, you come back again

late winter.   
there was nothing at the start. no light in the sky, just a pitch black canvas. no stars. the worst? when i woke at 2.37am, you weren't there. 

the whole damn sky was blacker than my heart. and i was waiting. i don't know whether it was for you, or for the night to end or the next night, but i'm not even sure. i just needed you. so bad. 

\+ + + 

i saw your mum yesterday. her eyes were a blue-y stale colour, dotted with little grains like in the bread you used to sell. and her hair – she cut it short. you know, because you used to like it that way. how it would sit on her shoulders, brushing against her cheeks and then her the corner of her lips when she smiled.

i didn't see her smile yesterday, harry. why you go? we miss you. 

\+ + + 

the world turned white today. your sister came over today and built snowman with my sisters. you haven't seem them recently, have you? they grow taller each week and make me laugh almost as much as you did and i even break into a smile ever once in a while. 

smiling makes me wonder if you were a dream. i think you said once that you liked me smiling. now i wonder if that was a set up. if you were always going to 'get away'. you said you'd bring me with you. 

i remember that.   
mid spring. 

we went down to brighton today to see the sea. the sand was cold and too grainy, and the air was light and fluffy. i imagined you running up and down the beach, chasing after the girls. i pictured the salty water splashing your pretty wet hair, straightening out your curls.

everything about the beach was cold. still, we found ourselves in a pub with a fire and the girl's drank lemonade and i had a bear. i stared into the beer bottle and watched the waves crash onto the sea through its reflection. 

then i teared up a little bit and went for a walk. 

without you. 

\+ + + 

seven months, harry. seven god damned months. now i think i get you – get why you wanted to leave the country and pop over to other european countries. maybe you're in germany, or the netherlands. or maybe you've gone over to australia, like you always wanted to. 

and maybe, you should've down all of those things with me. 

\+ + + 

the flowers in the garden are starting to go back. mum was outside all afternoon today, trimming the back, making them look nice. i leant against the window, wrapped in the christmas blanket you made me one year, watching her. 

after a while, the glass misted over. i thought it was the air outside changing – get colder. but when mum stayed didn't come in, i wiped a finger over the glass. sure enough, a somewhat crooked straight line formed into the glass. 

despite myself, i rubbed the mist into a love heart shape. harry. i miss you. 

i stayed at the window until the sun began to set and i had to look away. it reminded me of you, harry. and like everything else, i was too scared to face the truth. 

but i hope that you liked tonight's sunset, even if you weren't watching under the same sky as me. 

it was pretty, harry. like you. 

\+ + + 

early summer. 

the sky woke up early today. i knew what it meant, harry. i knew that it meant that summer was here. i knew that the light would air out, the sky would sparkle blue instead of a glossy white. i knew that the sun would show up and the land would be pretty. i knew that the girls would be happy, and mum. 

everyone's going to be happier. 

except me, harry. 

and this morning, when i looked at the orange flames glazing over the blue foreground, i knew that it was your fault. maybe, you just stay. 

\+ + + 

i fucking hate you and the way your curly brown hair broke through the moon light and the way you stared at a sunsets like the rest of the world doesn't exist. and yet, wherever you are, i hope your sunset is just as beautiful as you.

i think you deserve horrible sunsets, harry. for leaving us like this.

\+ + + 

the door was knocked on today, and for the first time in ages i felt well enough to open it. i don't mean i've had the flu or hayfever. i mean that i've been depressed: the doctor thinks so, and mum and everyone. 

when the doctor asked why, and mum opened her mouth to talk about my history with you, i got up and left the room and ran all the way home. 

anyway, i opened the door. and guess who was standing there? green eyed, wrapped in the wooly jumper even though it was twenty one degrees and smiling like he you wanted to ask me to play football like were twelve or something. 

your polaroid was in your hand, and inbetween your fingers an envelope. "for you," you croaked. instead, i laughed like i thought i was dreaming and then crashed my body into his. 

"it's for you, louis," you said when we broke apart after the next century. 

i took it from your hands and opened it. inside were photos taken with your polaroid. they were of sunsets, harry. sunsets. and all of those months apart, you were out searching for beautiful things. then you realised that i – me – was the most beautiful thing, and you had to come back, you said. 

and you won't go again, i know. and if you do, we better not be in love.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like that was kinda pointless but it had to be done. it was cute, right?


End file.
